Boyfriend
Lyrics Kitty: I'm a motherfuckin' train wreck I don't wanna be too much But I don't wanna miss your touch And you don't seem to give a fuck I don't wanna keep you waiting But I do just what I have to do And I might not be the one for you But you ain't about to have no boo, 'cause I know we be so complicated But we be so smitten, it's crazy I can't have what I want, but neither can you You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody James: Even though you ain't mine I promise the way we fight Make me honestly feel like we just in love 'Cause, baby, when push comes to shove Damn, baby, I'm a train wreck, too (Kitty: too) I lose my mind when it comes to you I take time with the ones I choose And I don't want to smile if it ain't from you, yeah I know we be so complicated Lovin' you sometimes drive me crazy 'Cause I can't have what I want and neither can you (Kitty: oh no) Kitty: You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody James (Kitty): I wanna kiss you (yeah), don't wanna miss you (yeah) But I can't be with you 'cause I got issues Yeah, on the surface, seem like it's easy Careful with words, but it's still hard to read me Stress high when the trust low (mmh) Bad vibes, where'd the fun go? (Ohh) Try to open up and love more (love more) Try to open up and love more Kitty: If you were my boyfriend James: And you were my girlfriend James (and Kitty): I probably (wouldn't see nobody else) But I can't (guarantee that by myself) Kitty: You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, I ain't your girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else (nobody) And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you know you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah, mmh) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody (oh yeah) You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs